The Crossovers - Story 1: WatchmenOutsiders
by TheGhostOfTheLostBoys
Summary: The newest team of Outsiders are sent back to an alternate 1980's and must team up with the Watchmen...or what's left of them... (I will upload more chapters as they're written, this is the first of my major crossover stories, I will soon write more involving other characters and teams from sources other than DC)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Gotham City

Present day

As soon as Batman walked into the room, everyone went silent. He has that effect on people, even superhumans.

"Welcome, Katana and Question," he said, speaking calmly but in some strange way that demanded their attention, "...to the first official meeting of the newest team of Outsiders."

"Um, quick question, Batman?" said The Question, his face and emotions disguised, as usual, by the gel that made him appear to have no face. "The Outsiders are supposed to be a team that operates outside any and all government hold, correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay, good, so why the hell is he here?" The Question pointed his thumb behind him, in the direction of a tall, muscled silver man with a shiny red atom symbol on his chest, and who seemed to be glowing slightly.

"Captain Atom has been appointed our government...liason," said Batman flatly, though Katana could tell he was annoyed by it too.

"This team is no longer 'outside' government control, Question," said Captain Atom, feeling sorely tempted to have the team shut down immediatly. He never intended to be a hero, he was just doing his job. Soldiering.

"No, it's now under Luthor's control, Atom. Or at least, he's trying to get it under his control, which won't happen," said Katana, standing up slowly. "After all your time as a 'hero,' you're still prepared to work for that psychopathic, low-down, cheap, unforgivable bastard?"

The door opened behind her.

"Yes, he is, Katana." Lex Luthor, the President of the United States, had just walked in. No visble weapons, no powered armour, just a suit and tie. Captain Atom immediatly saluted him. Everyone else glared. "Good to see you here on time, Captain Atom," he said to the nuclear man, saluting back before looking at the others. "Batman, Question. How's business?"

"None of yours, asshole," said the Question.

"Question, even though he doesn't deserve to be, he is the president. We can't talk down to him while he's got his snipers on us," said Katana.

"They never leave your forehead, Katana, even if you aren't in the same room as me."

"I'd rather die violently than be in the same room as you, Luthor."

"Let's not discuss political espionage now. Batman, please continue," said Luthor, pulling up a chair beside Katana, who looked like she was about to suckerpunch him, while Captain Atom took the seat by the Question.

"This team is not affiliated with the United States government, Luthor. I'm not doing anything until you leave," warned Batman.

"No, I do believe you're wrong, Batman. The Outsiders are now part of the government, my government. You'll do what I tell you."

The Question rested his muddy shoes on the table, right in Luthor's face.

"I'd do what Batman says, Mister President. Don't make him call Superman over here to beat your ass...again."

A flash of anger slid across Luthor's face before he came back to a look of calm.

"Superman isn't a member of the Outsiders, he has no legal juristiction in this room while I'm here. Have you all forgotten what he is?"

"Yeah, we know, he's an alien. But he's done a hell of a lot more good for the world than you ever have," said Katana.

"Enough, all of you," said Batman, his calm tone gone, but the power in his voice remaining.

And sure enough, the whole room went quiet.

For eight seconds.

"Batman, Mr. President, something's...wrong..." stuttered Captain Atoim, barely able to hold his voice together.

"What is it, Captain?" said batman, immediatly moving towards him to help, while Luthor moved backwards, away from them both.

"T-ta-tachyons...I can...hear them...moving...towards us..." He suddenly fell to his knees, his eyes, glowing red, blue smoke whisping from his mouth.

"What the hell are tachyons? said Katana, moving slowly but surely closer to the nuclear man as well.

"Hypothetical particles which can travel faster than light, potentially even backwards though time," said Batman calmly, as he pulled a Geiger counter from his belt.

Captain Atom was starting to glow brighter, a dim purple light glowing though his very skin.

"Everybody, get back, quickly."

"Why? What's happening, Batman?" said Luthor, a trace of panic in his voice.

"Captain Atom's body is somehow being used as a collection point for tachyons that were previously travelling backwards. His body is interrupting their path, and the number of tachyons in his system is overloading him."

"Is that good?" asked Question, before a bright red light erupted from the captain's chest, though the roof and into the sky.

"No..." Batman managed to say, before the blue flash came, enveloping the entire room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

New York

Sometime during the 1980's.

The Comedian lit a cigar. The single bright flame flickered and burned for only two seconds, long enough for Edward Blake to light his Cuban, then it was snapped shut. He took a brief pull of it, then spoke four words which essentially described his view of most of the other crimefighters in the room.

They described Ozymandias, the world smartest man who still could take the big joke of existence.

They described Nite Owl, a nerdy attempt at revitalizing Hollis Mason's dried-up crap.

They described Rorschach, a psychopath, just like Blake himself, but he still saw things as black and white, not realising it's all gonna end up grey if Nixon keeps doing things the way he is.

They described Dr. Manhatten, a case of 'the superman exists, and he is American,' essentially meaning he was Nixon's pet.

Blake didn't even go near describing Silk Spectre.

But he said the words anyway, while Ozymandias kept going on about what they can do to save the world. "This is all bullshit."

A flash of annoyance flashed across the face of the world's smartest man.

"You know, for a man who calls himslef the Comedian, I can never tell when you're joking."

"Watchmen," Blake smiled, the taste of tobacco and whiskey on his tongue already. "That's the real joke. It didn't work fifteen years ago, it sure as hell isn't gonna work now just cause you wanna keep playing cowboys and Indians."

"Maybe we should agree on no drinking at meetings," Nite Owl piped in. The Comedian only sniggered at that, before taking another swig, just to piss the bird off. "Look, Rorschach and I have made real headway on the gang problem by working together."

Rorschach spoke up, his grizzly voice only amde audible by the determination for vengeance.

"A group this size, seems like a publicity stunt. I'm not in it for the ink."

Ozymandias spoke again, and Rorschach prepared himself to see sparks fly between him and Comedian.

"We can do so much more. We can save this world..." Comedian chuckled again. "...with the right leadership."

Comedian stood up, a sarcastic grin on his face. "Yeah, and that'd be you, right Ozzy? Hell, you're the smartest man on the planet."

"It doesn't take a genius to see the world has problems."

"Yeah, but it takes a room full of morons to think they're small enough for you to-"

"Strange." Dr. Manhattan had spoken. The room had gone silent.

"What is?" said Rorschach, his inkblot mask shifting pattern slightly faster now.

"I'm senseing an influx of tachyons traveling through a time-space vortex not originating from this dimension."

"What the hell are tachyons?" said Comedian, a neutral look on his face.

"Tachyons are supposedly theoretical particles which can travel backward through what you perceive as time, therefore obscuring my vision of the future."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Manhattan paused, then looked at his hands. They were glowing a much brighter blue than usual. The glow spread up his arms, travelling across his chest, down his legs until his entire body shone bright blue.

"It means...duck." And then the blue flash came, erupting from Manhattan and eveploping the entire room.


End file.
